Need You Now
by stephaniew
Summary: Sophia walks out on Dean after a horrible fight. Now they're both in pain and wondering if they ever cross the others mind. Will one of them pick up the phone or will they let go? Dean/OC
1. And I Wonder If I Ever Cross Your Mind

A/N: For those of you who read my stuff regularly, you'll know that I'm particularly inspired by music. Songs constantly inspire story lines for me and this is one of them. And if you read me regularly, you'll also notice that I have a nasty habit of breaking up and making up my poor Dean/OC. I can't help it...it's a sickness... ;) This will be in 3 parts...all are already written, so I'll be able to post them regularly!

I know I say this a lot, but this one truly would never have made it out of the gate without the patience and assistance of my dear friend, partner and beta, **Mali Bear's Buddy**. I had a vague idea swirling around, but it wasn't coming out the way I wanted. We talked it through and talked it through and eventually she kind of outlined it for me. I very seriously appreciate all her support and love and I'm pretty sure I couldn't make it through the day without her. My world and my writing are much better for having her friendship. Please show her some support and go read the amazing stories she's got out there!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything related to Supernatural.

And I Wonder If I Ever Cross Your Mind

A single tear drips down onto the bar, leaving a small circle of wetness next to the half-empty glass of whiskey.

Sophia sniffles and swipes roughly at her eyes before any more tears join the one on the worn mahogany. This is not what she came here to do. She came to have a quiet drink and get away from the damn hotel room.

But she can't get away. It doesn't matter where she goes or what she does, the memories still haunt her.

~~~SPN~~~

_A woman's giggle. A man's answering chuckle. The sound of water sloshing. _

"_Dean! Quit!" More giggling._

"_Look, you're the one who insisted on a bubble bath, so I'm doin' it my way."_

"_But you're making a mess! You're so cleaning up all this water when we're done."_

_Bubbles float delicately across the room. Their pops inaudible over the sloshing and laughter._

"_Now what're you doing? Dean?"_

"_Just gettin' you more comfortable, babe."_

"_I was perfectly comfortable on my end of... Mmmmm..."_

_A soft purr. A masculine growl._

"_There, see, isn't that better?"_

_Giggle._

"_I should have known bubbles would be some kind of turn on for you."_

"_Are you kidding? Anything involving you naked and wet is definitely a turn on."_

"_You're such a man."_

_A sharp breath._

"_Don't ever doubt that, sweetheart..."_

~~~SPN~~~

A half smile crosses her face. Dean had made her promise not to ever tell anyone he'd been in a bubble bath.

Her eyes drift to her phone, waiting patiently on the bar next to her glass. She reaches for it, but draws her hand back, wrapping it around her glass instead.

She empties the tumbler in one swallow and shivers slightly as the alcohol burns down her throat. Waving at the bartender, she waits as he pours her a refill, then takes another hit. Her eyes water, but this time it's from the booze she assures herself.

Her fingers reach for the phone again and she runs her fingers around the edge. Swiping away an errant tear with her free hand, she pulls up her contacts list and finds his name.

As she stares at it, another memory intrudes.

~~~SPN~~~

_His touch is slow and teasing as he runs his fingers down between her breasts. She looks up at him, drowning in the dark green of his eyes._

_It's early morning, still not light, and beautifully quiet except for their ragged breath. _

_His mouth finds hers and their tongues dance as they move against each other, hands caressing. Tempting. Stoking the fire between them. _

_He finds the cradle of her hips, lifting them as he fills her. The sense of completion makes her gasp. _

_Their eyes meet as he rocks into her. The connection is instant and total. _

_His mouth again captures hers. Tangling their fingers, he forces her hand into the pillow by her head, knuckles white with effort._

_She wraps her legs around him, urging him deeper as her free hand clutches at his shoulder. She can hear his low, rough voice in her ear and she shudders, eyes dropping closed._

_So close now. The waves of pleasure building and cresting, pushing them nearer and nearer to oblivion. _

"_Oh, God, Dean..."_

~~~SPN~~~

Sophia shivers, fingers tightening uncomfortably on the phone. She shoves it away, nearly sending it to the floor.

Another mouthful of whiskey burns away the memory. But, somehow, it doesn't stop the pain. With a sigh, she pulls the phone back toward her, setting it carefully next to her nearly empty drink.

She hadn't really intended to get drunk, but the warmth suffusing her feels good. And there's got to be away to escape, even for just a few moments.

Glass now empty, she waves for another. When the bartender hesitates, she gives him a glare that would melt steel and he fills it.

Her fingers trace circles around the top of the glass. The next memory nearly makes her gasp out loud and she grits her teeth to keep the sound back.

~~~SPN~~~

"_You son of a bitch!" she hisses, shoving him away. She stalks across the room to the connecting door to their room, slamming it nearly off the hinges behind her._

_He's hot on her heels as she moves to the dresser, dragging her clothes out and tossing them carelessly into her bag._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" she bites. "I'm outta here. I thought you'd changed, but it's pretty clear that was a pipe dream. I must have been out of mind."_

"_You're leaving?" His tone is stunned, then angry. "Fine. Whatever. I thought you were done running away, but I must have been out of my mind."_

_She flinches, but keeps packing, her face tight. She has to get out of here. Has to get away. _

_Closing the bag, she catches a glimpse of his face as she turns for the door. He's trying to hide it, but his pain is palpable and she almost stops._

_Almost._

_As she shuts the door behind her, she hears his last words._

"_If you go now, don't worry about coming back, Sophia."_

~~~SPN~~~

Hand trembling, she swallows the entire glass of whiskey, coughing at the sting as it trails down her throat.

More than one tear plops on the bar this time and she chokes back a sob. She'd been so stupid. After everything they'd been through together, she'd just walked out. She's worse than he is. She ran. Left him.

And what does she have to show for it? She's sitting in a bar, drowning in a bottle of whiskey instead of kissing him. Holding him. Loving him. Damned by memories and tortured by endless pain.

She's almost called him a hundred times before tonight. But he told her not to come back. She made the decision to walk out and now she's going to have to live with it.

Wiping her eyes with the bar napkin, she takes a deep breath, trying to find control before the sadness can suck her under again.

Tightening her jaw, she raises a hand to motion for more alcohol, but freezes when the phone rings. The last name she expects to see pops up on her screen.

Dean.


	2. For Me It Happens All the Time

A/N: This installment is from Dean's side of things. There's one more after this. Again, already written, so I'll be posting again soon! Please do let me know if you're enjoying this! Reviews are better than chocolate!

To **Mali Bear's Buddy**, who makes all this stuff happen as my friend, partner in crime and beta extraordinaire. Thank you, sweets!

Disclaimer: Don't anything related to Supernatural.

For Me It Happens All the Time

The sound of the tires shushing over the pavement doesn't soothe like it normally does. Deciding to interrupt the quiet, Dean flips on the radio.

Skimming through the stations, he stops when the notes of a familiar song catch his attention. He closes his eyes for a second, his hand stilling on the dial.

It's "their song." His and Sophia's. Nothing he would have ever listened to; primarily because it's not Zeppelin. But she had insisted he listen, and he had to admit, it suited them.

He knows he should change the station, put in a tape, anything. But he can't stop himself from listening and remembering.

~~~SPN~~~

_It isn't often she's able to lure him to the dance floor, but he agreed tonight. Just wanted to hold her in his arms really._

"_Listen to the song, Dean," she whispers in his ear before snuggling back in his arms._

_He looks down at her, but her eyes are closed and she's swaying to the music. He tunes into the song, following the lyrics as he holds her._

_As he listens, he understands what she wants him to hear. He holds her tighter and kisses the top her head. He doesn't know where she found this song, but somehow it's perfect for them. It says all the things he finds it so hard to explain and does it a hell of a lot better than he ever could. _

_When the song ends, she looks up at him, eyes shining. Lost in her, he leans down and brushes his lips against hers. _

"_Let's get outta here," he mumbles. He's going to take her back to the motel and make love to her. He doesn't have the words to tell her what he feels, but he can show her. Make her understand._

_He kisses her tenderly. Passionately. Yeah, he'll show her everything._

~~~SPN~~~

He flips the radio off almost violently and pounds a fist on the steering wheel. No. He's not doing this. He told her when she walked out not to worry about coming back and he meant it. He's fine without her.

In fact, he's going to go out tonight. Hit a bar. Find a pretty girl and flirt with her. Hell, maybe he'll even take her to bed. Why not? If Sophia doesn't want him, that's great. It's not like she's the only woman on the planet. And Dean Winchester has never had any trouble with the ladies.

He purposefully ignores the twinge in his heart as he thinks about being with another woman. It's time to move on. He can't miss her forever. Right?

So yeah, he's gonna brush off his lady killer skills and get back in the saddle.

~~~SPN~~~

_He leans over the table, eyes on hers, cocky grin on his lips. "Aw, c'mon Sophia, you know you want to..."_

_She rolls her eyes. "Know I want to what?"_

_He leans even closer and she doesn't back away, just looks back at him with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smile. He can smell her perfume or shampoo or whatever it is and it's delicious. _

_Reaching out, he strokes a finger over the back of her hand. Her skin is unbelievably soft and warm. He watches her try to suppress a shiver and swallows back a growl of triumph._

_Looking around as if to make sure no one's listening, he murmurs, "You know you want to kiss me."_

_Sophia shifts, so near he can feel her breath on his cheek. "You think so, huh?" she whispers huskily as her eyes drift down to his mouth then back to his._

_His breathing quickens and somehow teasing her doesn't matter anymore. He really wants to taste those lips. See if they're as soft and yielding as they look. Her sassy mouth has been tormenting him since the moment he met her. And now is his chance to get something back._

_Her lips almost brush his as she says, "That is so not gonna happen, Winchester."_

_When she sits back in her chair and takes a sip of her beer, he almost falls forward on his face. "Son of bitch," he mutters, straightening up and reaching for his whiskey glass with a sulky frown._

_He hears her throaty laugh and looks up to see her wink at him. Relaxing back, he takes a slug of the whiskey and shakes his head with a rueful grin._

~~~SPN~~~

Pulling into the bar parking lot, he shuts off the car and rests his head on the steering wheel. He's not going to be in any shape to do anything tonight if he can't get past all the memories. He really needs to move on.

Dean gets out of the Impala and starts across the lot. He walks slowly, his thoughts still consumed with Sophia. In frustration, he kicks a rock across the asphalt. God, he needs a drink.

He nearly stops in his tracks when he spots a little red Mustang that looks just like hers. Obviously, fate is plotting against him tonight. He shakes his head and moves on.

He really should have stopped her that night. Should have stopped her and kissed her and told her he was sorry and convinced her to stay. It should never have gotten this far. Coulda, shoulda, woulda.

The next memory hits hard, squeezing his heart and stealing his breath.

~~~SPN~~~

"_You son of a bitch!" she hisses, shoving him away. She stalks across the room to the connecting door to their room, slamming it nearly off the hinges behind her._

_Shock and anger keep him rooted in place for a moment. Anger wins, however, and he shoots after her, flinging the door open and following her to the dresser. _

_When she starts dragging clothes out and tossing them into her bag, he growls, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Like it's not obvious. But his mind isn't thinking straight. He's pissed and now he's scared. _

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" she bites. "I'm outta here. I thought you'd changed, but it's pretty clear that was a pipe dream. I must have been out of mind."_

"_You're leaving?" His tone is stunned, then angry. Angry works better than scared. Angry is easier than talking to her. Telling her how he feels. If she wants to leave..._

"_Fine. Whatever," he growls. "I thought you were done running away, but I must have been out of my mind."_

_He sees her flinch, but she keeps packing, her face tight. She's really going to do this. And he doesn't know how to stop it. _

_He grits his teeth and fights the pain with more anger. An ultimatum. "If you go now, don't worry about coming back, Sophia."_

_The door clicks shut behind her and the last thing he hears is the growl of the Mustang's engine gunning out of the parking lot._

~~~SPN~~~

He shakes his head as he reaches the door of the bar. This is all wrong. He's a complete fool for pretending his life is worth anything without her. Finding some air-headed bar bunny and bedding her isn't going to change anything. Hell, it'll probably just make him feel like shit.

Raking his hand through his hair, he steps into the bar. He digs in his pocket for his phone, jaw set. He's going to call her and he's going to figure out how to make this right.

He punches the buttons on the phone, hesitating just a moment before putting it to his ear. As he does, however, he realizes he can hear Sophia's ringtone over the bar noise.

Stunned, he nearly drops the phone as he scans the bar for the source of the sound. His heart starts to beat faster as he spots her dark hair. She's sitting about halfway down the bar, staring at her phone as if it's come alive.

He clicks the button to end the call and the tone stops. Not sure what to do next, he pauses, watching her.

After a moment, she wipes her face and picks up the phone. _She's been crying?_ He steps toward her, stopping again when the phone in his hand starts to ring.

He knows the moment she hears his phone because she freezes, then turns slowly on the stool. Her eyes widen as she spots him and her hand comes up to cover her mouth.

Without really thinking about it, he's in front of her and she's looking up at him. His thoughts are completely scattered as he breathes her in and his hand rises to stroke her cheek.

She closes her eyes and leans into his hand, a tear dripping down her pale cheek. He catches it with his thumb, brushing it away.

At last, she raises her gaze to his and opens her mouth to speak. He can feel her confusion. Her hope. Her pain.

But before she can say a word, he silences her with a kiss. Long and deep. Tender. He pours all the emotions he's felt since she left into it. She tastes of the whiskey he normally drinks.

Her arms slide under his jacket to wrap around his waist, fingers tangling in his shirt as she presses against him. She's trembling.

Reluctantly, he pulls away, remembering where they are. Their eyes meet. She nods in answer to his unspoken question, grabs her jacket and phone and joins their hands as she leads him out of the bar.

They don't speak as Sophia guides him across the parking lot to the hotel next door. She opens the door to her room and draws him inside. Tossing her things on the table, she slowly turns to face him.

"Dean, I..."


	3. I'm All Alone & I Need You Now

A/N: Drum roll please! Here it is! Final chapter! I hope it's worth the wait! Please enjoy! And remember, reviews are love!

Special thanks to **Mali Bear's Buddy** for her love and support and seriously kick butt beta skills. She makes me a better writer and focuses my often scattered ideas and for that I am forever grateful. Her friendship also gets me through the day and again I'm humbled by her generous heart. Please show your support for her and go read the fantastic stuff she writes as well! There's something for everyone!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Supernatural. Just borrowing for fun!

I'm All Alone and I Need You Now

"_Dean, I..."_

Sophia stops and closes her mouth with a click.

Dean watches her with soft eyes. She seems wary. Still confused. Unsure. Her hands twist the hem of her button down shirt and her gaze flickers between his face and floor.

He steps toward her, taking her hand. Raising it to his mouth, he dusts his lips over her knuckles. Unclenching her fist, he presses a lingering kiss on her palm.

Moving closer still, he slides an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She's not quite stiff, but not entirely relaxed either. He tightens his hold, burying his face in her hair, breathing deeply.

"I missed you," he murmurs. "God, I missed you."

She flinches, tries to move away, but he doesn't release her. "Dean, wait..."

He shakes his head, brushing his lips over hers. "Later," he whispers. He lets go of her hand and snakes his own into her hair, tilting her head up. "I want you."

Her eyes search his and seconds later, she melts against him, her arms wrapping around his waist. Her lips search for his, hungry and almost desperate in her relief.

"Huh uh," he murmurs, stilling her, the glimmer of a smile crossing his face. His mouth ghosts over hers, tongue flicking sensually over her lower lip. "No rush, babe."

She shivers and her eyes drift closed. He feels her let go. Surrender.

His mouth finds hers, soft and tender. Slow. His tongue traces over her lips and she opens for him instantly. Leisurely, he slides his tongue along hers, almost groaning as he tastes the warmth of her mouth for the first time in weeks. She tastes like whiskey. His whiskey.

The air in the room crackles with the tension between them. Sophia shifts against him, whimpering softly as he teases her with his kisses. Her fingers dance over the back of his neck, urging him closer, asking for more.

Then he feels her palms under his denim shirt, trying to push it off his shoulders. He untangles his fingers from her hair so she can remove it, but doesn't stop as his mouth moves along her jaw to her ear and down over her neck.

Her hands are now under his t-shirt, sliding over his stomach and around his waist before moving up over his back. He hums his pleasure at the feel of her touch.

Taking her mouth in another languid kiss, his fingers find the buttons on her shirt. The disks slip from their holes as quickly as he can undo them. He needs more of her skin.

As the last button gives way, he pushes the shirt away. Her bra is next and he growls as his hands sweep over the newly exposed flesh. Leaning into her, he starts to walk her back toward the bed.

She steps back with him. She tugs on his t-shirt with a little whine.

He reaches back and pulls it off in one smooth motion before pulling her back tight against him. They both sigh as hot skin meets and fuses.

Releasing her lips reluctantly, he pulls the covers back on the bed. He lays her down and settles over her. He touches her almost lazily, one hand slipping over her neck, collarbone, gliding around the side of her breast and along the curve of her waist.

Her skin feels like silk under his calloused hands. She's warm and alive. Here. In his arms again. He raises his gaze to hers, hoping she can see what he's feeling. What she means to him. All those things he didn't say when she left.

What he sees in hers makes him suck in a breath. They're damp with unshed tears. Guilt wars with love and desire. The weight of the emotions is almost crushing and pushes him to react.

Cupping her cheek, he kisses her again. "It's ok, baby," he whispers, thumb brushing her cheekbone. "I promise."

Her lip trembles. She nods slowly, trying a tremulous smile. "Make love to me."

His need flares instantly back to life as she arches against him. He kisses his way down her neck and across her chest. His tongue flirts with the underside of her breast and he hears her soft moan.

Unable to deny himself any more, he draws her nipple into his mouth with agonizing slowness. Flicking his tongue over it, he sucks and teases until they're both panting.

Her denim covered thigh hitches up over his hip and he feels the fabric tease his back. He grinds into her, growling in response to her groan.

The jeans need to go. He wants her naked beneath him. Needs it. Needs her stripped bare. Needs so much.

His fingers find the snap and zipper on her jeans and then he's dragging them down, along with her panties. He kisses his way up over her legs, his mouth finding every spot that turns her on. He knows her body better than his own and he's determined to taste it all. Push every button. Make her his again.

There's the spot behind her knee. And her inner thigh. And the curve of her hip. He stops there, biting and sucking, making her writhe beneath him. He knows there'll be a mark there tomorrow. A reminder.

Slowly, he makes his way to the center of her heat. His tongue flicks over her and her hips jerk upward as she gasps. He alternates teasing flicks with long strokes. His fingers join, sliding inside, feeling her slickness, bringing her closer.

He can hear her panting breath and mews of pleasure as he devours her. His own body tightens in response as he feels her rippling around his fingers. Stopping just shy of her release, he slides up over her, grinning at her cry of disappointment.

When he rolls off her, he hears her whimper of protest and sees her shiver lightly. "Shhhh," he murmurs as she strips off his remaining clothes before covering her again with his warm body.

His mouth captures hers as he tangles their fingers together. Her free hand slips over his back and her hips raise his. "Please..." she begs when he breaks the kiss.

He joins them in one thrust, then stops, his eyes slamming closed as he feels her body tighten around him. "Oh yes..."

Opening his eyes, his gaze finds and holds hers as he begins to move. Slowly. Deliberately. Finding a rhythm that both satisfies and promises oh so much more.

His hand drifts down to her thigh, stroking up to her knee and back, then moving to cup her bottom as he continues to rock against her. Burying his face in her neck, he whispers, "God, I need you. Need you so much."

She wraps one leg around his waist, lifting her hips to take him deeper. She sighs his name, her breath harsh, her body begging for release.

His rhythm breaks when he feels her teeth on his shoulder and she arches into him with a strangled cry. He moves jerkily, thrusting erratically as he feels her throbbing around him. And then he's falling, calling her name as his orgasm tears through him.

He collapses over her, breathing hard. Feeling her wrap around him, he smiles. He's back where he belongs. In her arms.

~~~SPN~~~

Sophia wakes with a start, eyes flying open. She's not sure what woke her exactly, but it has her slipping silently from the bed, out of Dean's warm embrace.

She snags Dean's t-shirt off the floor and pulls it over her head. Sucking in a deep breath, she closes her eyes for a moment as his scent washes over her. Clean and masculine and unmistakeably him.

Moving toward the window at the back of the room, she pushes back the curtains and stares out into the darkness. She fiddles with the hem of the t-shirt as her thoughts go to Dean.

If she's honest, she knows what drove her from the bed. What has her staring pensively out the window. She's still not sure what happened here tonight. Besides the absolutely mind-blowing sex, of course. She flushes slightly as she remembers his body over hers, his eyes shining, their fingers laced together.

He said it was ok. He promised. But... She sighs softly. She'd run out on him. One of the worst things she could do to Dean, really. But now he was here. He'd loved her. Her hand slips under the t-shirt graze the skin over her hip. He'd marked her as his, for God's sake.

But...

She can't stop the parade of doubts through her head. Were they really going to be alright?

A sharp gasp escapes her as a pair of strong arms slide around her waist. She's so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard him get up.

"You're thinking so loud, it woke me up," he murmurs, nuzzling her neck.

She laughs softly. "Sorry about that."

He turns her in his arms, tilting her face up to his. "I meant it," he whispers, brushing his lips over hers.

"Meant what?"

"It's ok. We're ok. I meant it."

Her eyes find his. She sees nothing in them but love. And lust. "I'm sorry, Dean," she blurts, wanting to say it before he stops her again. Needing to tell him. "I'm sorry I walked away. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry."

"I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I didn't stop you. I should have told you."

She frowns in confusion. "Told me what?"

His eyes drift from hers and he tenses slightly. "I should have asked you to stay." He sighs. "I should have told you...I should have told you...everything," he mumbles.

She stares at him, hardly able to breathe. Then she takes his face in her hands and kisses him deeply. Breaking the kiss, she says softly, "I love you too."

With that, it's like something inside him snaps. His mouth is back on hers, demanding. Taking. He pushes her back against the small table by the window, then lifts her onto it.

"Mine," he whispers hotly as his hands slide under the smooth fabric of the t-shirt and over her suddenly superheated skin. "Mine."

"Yes."

Her simple answer seems to push his already shredded control to the brink. He yanks the shirt off and his hot mouth finds her breast, his tongue almost punishing.

She arches into him, her fingernails raking down his back. "Yes," she says again, this time on a moan.

He lifts his head, his gaze meeting hers as he slips a hand between them, teasing her. "Want you," he growls. "Now."

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulls him to her. "Take me," she says huskily. "Take what's yours."

He thrusts into her with a deep groan, his head falling to her shoulder.

This time there's no slow and steady pace. No deliberate build up. No teasing. Just raw, unfiltered, unrestrained need.

His fingers find the bundle of nerves at her center and swirl over it, driving her mercifully to the edge.

All she can do is hang on as the tension explodes, and she goes rigid, gasping his name. He's not far behind her, a harsh groan escaping him as he climaxes.

A few moments later, when they can both breathe again, he lifts her and carries her back to the bed.

She curls into his arms, suddenly exhausted again. She feels him kiss her head and then she's lost to sleep.

~~~SPN~~~

Sophia's eyes flutter open slowly the next time she awakens. A slow, cat that got the cream grin crosses her face as she stretches, her body aching deliciously.

She reaches across the bed, but finds empty sheets. With a frown, she sits up and looks around.

A moment of panic seizes her. Surely he hadn't... He said they were ok. He'd made love to her. Pushing the sheet down, she sees the mark on her hip. It wasn't all a dream.

Her phone chirps from the nightstand, signaling a text message.

Picking it up, she sighs in relief as she sees the sender's name. Smiling giddily, she reads the three words, then map coordinates and a time.

After quickly glancing at the clock next to her, she tosses the phone aside and hops from the bed. Yup, there's just enough time for a hot shower before she gets on the road.


End file.
